PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES
by Kara Granchester
Summary: Fic basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen con los personajes de Candy Candy (autora de Candy Kioko Mizuki ) con frases de la película del 2005 ,Candy y Terry serían Elízabeth y Darcy respectivamente.


PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

( POR KARA GRANCHESTER )

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.

* Lo que parecía una mañana en calma se convirtió en segundos en agitada, desde lo alto del árbol pude ver a mi madre que corría más veloz que el viento hacia mi casa, era la primera vez que la veía correr de esa manera ,si lo hiciera más a menudo adelgazaría un poco. Casi podía oírla hablar sola mientras corría acaloradamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…no sé si atreverme a bajar y enterarme del chisme o disfrutar del paisaje ... creo que echaré un vistazo ya me intrigó tanta carrera.

-Marido, marido tengo algo importante que contarte…

\- Qué pasa mujer me asustas es la primera vez que te veo correr de esa manera … ¡ si has adelantado hasta al perro !

-Marido no sabes la novedad que se comenta en el pueblo …

-No lo sé pero veo que me lo vas a contar a sí que suéltalo ya mujer.

\- La panadera me acaba de informar que hay vecinos nuevos y … ¡adivinas dónde se van a hospedar ! … justo al otro lado de nosotros , en la vieja villa abandonada, al parecer la han alquilado por 3 meses mientras que buscan algo más cómodo ,quizás se queden todo el año y lo mejor de todo es que son riquísimos …

*Ya me lo imaginaba yo, otra vez mi madre haciendo de casamentera , no sé cómo decirle que no quiero marido, que estoy bien soltera , todos los años me busca novio .Sólo el amor más profundo me persuadiría a casarme, por lo que acabaré solterona. …quizás eso le interese a Annie , ha sido educada para ello y es muy refinada , le va ese rollo …

-Candy , Annie ,chicas dónde os habéis metido... venid aquí… ¡ inmediatamente!

\- Mujer déjalas son jóvenes ,que disfruten un poco más (si yo hubiera podido me hubiera casado más tarde ,pero me pillaste ,no sé lo que vi en ti ,en aquella época yo era inexperto y tu muy coqueta ,me dejé llevar y caí en tus redes jajaja ) dijo para sí .

\- ¿Qué pasa madre? , te hemos escuchado gritar…

\- Venid, acercaos , tenemos vecinos nuevos …

-¡ Vecinos nuevos ! ¿Cómo son ? ¿ son Guapos ?

\- A quién le importa eso … ! son ricos ! ...riquísimos …

A saber cómo serán, seguro que son tipos súper estirados , que andan como si no se fueran a tronchar …lo dicho en pocas palabras : pijos.

-Candy ,Annie vosotras teneís que estar atentas son dos una para cada una ,qué felicidad si se me cumpliera el milagrito … voy a ponerle ahora mismo una docena de velas a Santa Rita patrona de los imposibles … y otra docena a San Antonio .

-Madre estás loca cómo se van a fijar en nosotras no tenemos dote , casi nos van a dejar en la calle ,dijo Annie .

-Por eso mismo hija mía hay que pescarlos… son un buen partido ¡ y cuanto antes mejor !, tú eres muy bonita un poco más que Candy , eres refinada ,tengo más esperanzas en ti que en ella que no se a quien habrá salido parece un marimacho … ( a su padre por supuesto ) pensó para sí mientras se reía mirando de reojo a su marido.

*Me falta el aire, creo que iré a trepar a algún árbol o a cotillear a mis hermanas .

-¿ Candy ?... ¿ dónde se habrá metido ésta niña ? oh mis pobres nervios …

-Vamos Annie tendremos que ir a la ciudad a comprar vestidos nuevos de seguro que darán algún baile de esos elegantes … hay que aparentar un poco ,que parezca que tenemos dinero, avisa a tus hermanas , de seguro querrán algo también de la tienda de modas, ya puestos iremos todas por si acaso se enamoran de alguna de ellas , más vale que tenga para escoger …antes de que termine el año quiero veros a todas casadas .

-Annie, Candy, Patty, Eliza ,Susana… ¿ Dónde os habéis metido ? el coche aguarda ,daos prisa o nos cerrarán las tiendas.

*Me vi arrastrada a ir con ellas de tiendas, no es que no me gustara , simplemente prefería estar entre flores o charlando con mi amiga Dorothy .Llegamos a la tienda por los pelos pero como mi madre era íntima amiga de la dependienta nos dejó pasar y quedarnos todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, mientras tanto mi madre le ponía al corriente de lo sucedido pero sin relatarles el motivo verdaderamente importante … ¡que eran riquísimos ! mi madre como siempre una mujer muy astuta se lo ocultó pues había mucha loba suelta ,quise decir solterona ejem deseosas de atrapar un buen marido y mi madre no lo iba a permitir claro.

-Madre mira éste vestido color lavanda es perfecto para mí dijo Annie .

\- Sí es hermoso con éste seguro que conseguirás un marido…

\- Pero es bastante costoso madre.

\- No importa Annie ahorraremos en otras cosas y si me sale bien la jugada no tendremos que preocuparnos nunca más por el dinero .

\- ¿Candy has elegido ya tu vestido ?

-No madre pero le he echado un ojo a ese de color rosa palo , es elegante y delicado nada pomposo ,ya sabes que a mí me gustan sencillos .

\- Sí, va con tu personalidad Candy no es feo y además es barato ( podía haber escogido éste de volantes rojo ) dijo para sí

*Mi madre le había echado el ojo a uno rojo con muchos volantes y lacitos , menos mal que me dejó escogerlo a mí era horroroso ,lleno de lazos de colores por todas partes , si quería llamar la atención con ese seguro que lo conseguiría.

-Madre,madre ¿qué tal me veo con éste vestido ?.. ¿ y yo ? gritaron Eliza y Susana.

-Guapísimas hijas mías los chicos no podrán quitaros los ojos de encima .

Mis hermanas pequeñas Eliza y Susana, siempre andan juntas ,la más pequeña Susana sale a mi madre en todo ,le encanta las fiestas, la comida, los viajes… y Eliza va por el mismo camino la copia en todo es envidiosa pero a veces se enfada porque no consigue todo lo que quiere como Susana. Patty es completamente diferente a nosotras es un poco tímida , es la oveja negra de a familia, en todas hay una ¿no ? .

-Patty sólo nos faltas tú .

-Mira madre éste me gusta .

-Perfecto te favorece ,no hay duda de que mis hijas conseguirán marido .Apúntelo en mi cuenta Señora Baker y también nos llevaremos algunas cintas para el pelo .

*El día había llegado y mi madre nos llevó a todas para ser presentadas en sociedad, sólo tenían ese privilegio las que se iban convirtiendo en mayores de edad, pero de éste modo todas disfrutaríamos de la fiesta y estaríamos juntas, además mi madre pensó que al ir todas alguna de nosotras podría pillar marido más fácilmente que si sólo fuéramos dos. En la fiesta me encontré con mi amiga Dorothy y con los vecinos nuevos .

-Candy vamos a beber algo dijo Dorothy. Mira ese es tu vecino el señor Archival Cornwell y sus dos hermanas y a su lado está su amigo el señor Terence Granchester , su hermana no ha podido venir porque es menor de edad, aún no tiene edad para ser presentada en sociedad.

-¿Candy qué pasaría si el Sr Granchester o el Sr Cornwell te invitaran a un baile ?

\- No lo sé Dorothy creo que nunca me lo pedirán y si lo hicieran seguro que con el Sr Granchester no lo haría , se ve tan arrogante y poco sociable, antes bailaría sola.

\- AY ! Candy el día que te enamores… tendrás que morderte la lengua dijo Annie que se acercó silenciosamente por detrás susurrándoselo al oído.

Puede que sí ,aunque no sé cuándo mi corazón se abrirá al amor ,aún no ha nacido el hombre que lo despierte.

-Mira Candy el señor Cornwell acaba de sacar a bailar a Annie … ¿ verdad que hacen buena pareja ? dijo Dorothy.

*Mi madre estará feliz ,parece que van a repetir otro baile más juntos. Sentada en las escaleras junto a Dorothy pude observar que el Sr Granchester estaba muy cerca de mí , él no me podía ver porque estaba de espaldas ,fue en ese momento cuando le escuché decir que jamás bailaría con nadie esa noche ,que sólo había ido a la fiesta por su amigo pero que en cuanto terminara de bailar con Annie se iría a descansar.

-Terry , amigo… ¿ no bailas ? ¿ Que tal Candy la hermana de Annie ? yo diría que es muy agradable.

-Más bien aceptable pero no lo suficientemente guapa como para tentarme, y no estoy de humor en este momento para darle importancia a las jóvenes damas que son despreciadas por otros hombres… Si no te importa me gustaría retirarme.

-Claro, me despediré de Annie y nos iremos juntos.

\- ¿Baila usted Señor Granchester? dijo Candy.

-No si puedo evitarlo.

-Vámonos Candy , tienes suerte si te gustara tendrías que hablar con él .

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo bailaría con él.

*A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta , mientras estábamos desayunando no se hablaba de otra cosa en mi casa , mi madre estaba feliz porque Annie había bailado dos bailes con el Señor Cornwell y eso ya era algo que parecía imposible … pues de tantas muchachas casaderas que había ,mi hermana fue la que acaparó la atención del Señor Cornwell .

-Annie que feliz estoy , ¡ mira que si el Señor Cornwell te pretendiera ! Creo que le gustaste , bailaste dos piezas con él .

-Fue muy amable y simpático con migo durante toda la noche , pero con sólo dos bailes no hacen que una persona se enamore de otra…

-Tonterías a tu padre y a mí sólo nos bastó uno …

-Tengo algo que deciros , he recibido una carta de un familiar lejano ,un primo vuestro el señor Stevens, Tom Stevens el clérigo ,viene de visita y es probable que se quede una temporada ,él es el que heredará nuestra casa y tierras a mi muerte, como sabéis al no tener descendencia masculina ,mis bienes pasan al descendiente varón más cercano… dijo el Señor Ardlay .

-Es muy injusto padre, ¿por qué la herencia sólo es pasada a hijos varones ? Las mujeres deberíamos revelarnos en contra de esa ley estúpida , dijo Candy.

-Lo sé cariño, pero es la ley y ni yo ni tú podemos hacer nada al respecto.

*Que injusta es la vida para las mujeres ,vivir en una sociedad donde las leyes favorecen a los hombres ,según ellos nosotras sólo valemos para casarnos y tener familia y si además eres bonita, culta, tienes apellido o dinero y eres sumisa y obediente se llevan el lote completo. ¿Por qué no podemos ser libres y decidir con quién casarnos ? ¿ Por qué no podemos trabajar ? ¿ Por qué ? Al menos las que tienen posición, apellido o dinero pueden permitirse elegir un marido o quedarse solteronas … ¿ pero y las demás ? nuestra única solución para sobrevivir en ésta sociedad machista es casarse ,el amor llegará con el tiempo, eso dicen ...pero casi nunca es así. ¡El día que yo me case lo haré por amor ! nadie me obligará.

-Perdón por interrumpir dijo una criada. Han traído esto para Annie .

\- Vamos ábrelo … ¿de quién será ?… seguro que es del Sr Cornwell …

-Sí ,sus hermanas me han invitado a tomar el té esta tarde en su casa ,supongo que él también estará presente.

-Estupendo , puedes llevarte el caballo Annie.

-Pero madre el tiempo no es fiable creo que lloverá mejor cogeré el carruaje.

-Ni se te ocurra, hazme caso .

*Por más que le insistimos a mi madre para que Annie fuera en carruaje fue inútil, no sé lo que se proponía … pero de seguro algo ya le rondaba por su cabeza .

Lo que suponíamos se cumplió , Annie llegó toda empapada de la lluvia a la casa de los Cornwell , recién se montó en el caballo las tormentas y la lluvia no tardaron en aparecer.

-Hermano viene alguien a caballo , parece la señorita Annie.

\- ¿ Con éste tiempo ? que extraño que venga a caballo ,podría haberle mandado el carruaje yo mismo ,así evitaría la lluvia.

-Tú siempre tan atento hermano …

-Señorita Ardlay ¿ cómo es que vienes a caballo ? ¡ Estás toda empapada ! … dijo Archie ,ven te daremos una muda seca y algo caliente.

-Achis,Achis… estornudó Annie .

-Rápido entra o te pondrás enferma.

\- Gracias .

-Creo que tienes algo de fiebre ,será mejor que te acuestes un rato, mientras tómate esto caliente ,entrarás en calor.

\- Gracias pero estoy bién , no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes.

\- Tranquila querida entre mi hermana, mi hermano y yo te cuidaremos ( pobre ilusa) pensó para sí la señorita Karen Cornwell. Aquí estarás bién y podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que te sientas mejor. Hermano deberías de informar a su familia del estado en el que se encuentra la señorita Annie o estarán preocupados.

-En seguida, ésta noche la pasará aquí junto a nosotros…

*Uno de los empleados hizo llegar una pequeña nota a casa donde se nos informaba del estado de salud de Annie y que pasaría la noche en la casa de los Cornwell.

-Madre Annie está enferma… ¡mira lo que provocaste al dejarla ir a caballo !

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendía ,que se quedase a pasar la noche allí junto al señor Cornwell…que feliz soy , que feliz soy… canturreaba la señora Ardlay .

-Qué lista es mi mujercita, dijo el Señor Ardlay … pero mujer no piensas las cosas pusiste en riesgo la salud de nuestra hija…

-Exagerados… ¡nadie se muere por un resfriado !

-Mañana por la mañana deberíamos de ir a verla ,yo me adelantaré iré andando.

*No hay duda de que mi madre tiene un don de bruja y con Annie parece que le funcionó el conjuro. Tendremos que esperar a ver los resultados .A la mañana siguiente estaba ansiosa por partir a ver a Annie,no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en su estado y por fín llegué a la casa de los Cornwell con un dolor de pies enorme y llena de barro hasta las orejas.

Las hermanas del Señor Cornwell me saludaron, ellas muy finolis y elegantes mientras que yo llegaba llena de barro …

-Tú debes de ser la señorita Ardlay, la hermana de Annie.

-Sí ,soy Candy,encantada… ¿ cómo está mi hermana ?

\- Su hermana está bien dijo Archie ,más recuperada.

-Gracias por cuidarla y por las molestias que haya podido ocasionaros.

-No es nada, es un placer tener a su hermana con nosotros… dijo Archie.

-Pasa querida o ¿ quieres quedarte en la puerta para siempre ? dijo Karen con tono burlón.

-Veo que has venido andando…

-Sí ,me gusta mucho caminar.

-Señorita Ardlay te presento a mi mejor amigo el Señor Granchester ,Terence Granchester… dijo Archie .

-Llámame Terry ,encantado.

-Un placer señor Granchester, …Terry …llámeme Candy.

*No podía imaginarme ni por un momento que aquel ser tan antisocial estuviera de invitado en la casa del señor Cornwell para mi mala fortuna tuve que pasar todo el día soportándolo… y para colmo las hermanas arpías del Señor Cornwell no me lo pusieron nada fácil.

Allí estaba él escribiendo algo a alguien ajeno a nuestra conversación pero pendiente a la vez. ¿A quién escribiría ?...

-Candy… ¿ puedo tutearla ? dijo Karen

-Sí por supuesto.

-¿ Sabes tocar el piano ?

\- Muy poco y apenas bien ,sólo de oídas y cuando me veo obligada a ello.

-Salta a la vista que no tiene clase dijo para sí Karen comparándola con una pueblerina.

-Voy a echar éstas cartas al correo si me disculpan …dijo el Señor Granchester.

*El sujeto no podía ser más poco conversador , apenas nos dimos cuenta de que andaba en la habitación cuando aparecieron mis hermanas y mi madre en la sala.

-Las hermanas Ardlay y su madre la Señora Ardlay… pronunció un criado .

-Pasen , ¿ no hay más hermanas ? dijo Karen en tono sarcástico y con media sonrisa en la cara…

\- ¡Que casa tienen ustedes, qué de lujo, que ropajes más finos… y las cortinas ! se nota que el dinero no es ningún problema…

\- Madre, Annie se encuentra mejor … dijo Candy

\- Podeis ir a verla… dijo Karen .

\- Gracias dijo Candy y levantándose junto a sus hermanas y su madre se dirigieron a visitar a Annie que aún se encontraba en cama.

\- ¡ Cielo Santo ! qué familia más vulgar ,espero hermano que no emparentemos jamás con ellas…

*Annie apenas pasó dos días más en aquella casa cuando regresó con nosotras ya recuperada… y eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que le gustaba el Señor Cornwell.

Con Annie ya en casa y lo que parecía que el día iba a ser estupendo, apareció una visita por sorpresa, aunque ya nos avisó con tiempo de su llegada se adelantó y nos pilló en pleno almuerzo.

-Querido Señor Stevens ¡qué alegría tenerle por aquí ! dijo el Señor Ardlay

-Perdonad mi visita tan apresurada , debí de informaros con antelación .

-No importa , siempre serás bienvenido .

*Mi primo, bueno un primo un poco lejano, un ser antipático y egocéntrico al que no veíamos desde hace años, se presentó con la idea de ver sus futuros terrenos y de paso pillar esposa.

-Señora Ardlay cada día está usted más jóven .

-Gracias Señor Stevens lo sé , siempre he sido una mujer muy bella y los años no pasan por mí … dijo en tono burlón.

-¿ Cúanto tiempo dispondremos de su visita ? dijo la señora Ardlay.

-Sólo dos o tres días como máximo estoy viendo los terrenos ,si mis planes de futuro salen bien regresaré muy pronto . ¿ Conocen a Lady Elroy ?

-No tenemos el placer … dijo la Señora Ardlay , ¿ es tal vez algún pariente suyo Señor Stevens ? ¿ acaso va a venir a visitarnos ?

-No señora Ardlay , ella es mi protectora ,por ella es que estoy en cierta parte aquí .

\- ¿ Cómo es eso ? dijo el señor Ardlay …

-Ella me ha aconsejado que debo casarme , es bueno para mí estatus social.

\- Aquí hay muchas muchachas casaderas señor Stevens … dijo la señora Ardlay entre risas .

-Y muy guapas dijo el señor Stevens.

-Por cierto ¿ cómo es esa tal Lady Elroy ? dijo Candy (quería cambiar un poco el tema )

-Es una mujer muy estricta y refinada querida prima, ¡es condesa nada más y nada menos !

-¡ Condesa ! debe de ser muy rica … dijo la señora Ardlay.

-Sí , lo es, además de una persona sumamente influyente, siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya.

*Espero no tener que ver nada con ella ,esas personas tan ricas y estrictas parecen amargadas y amargan a los demás, de seguro que siempre viste de negro y lleva el pelo blanquecino por las canas, además de criticar todo lo que hace la gente que no está a su nivel hermanas pequeñas estaban como locas por la llegada de nuevos chicos a la ciudad , eran soldados y querían ir a verlos desfilar en la plaza.

-Madre hoy vienen los nuevos oficiales y serán bien recibidos en la plaza… ¡ Podemos ir a verlos ¡ anda di que sí dijo Susana .

-Yo también iré dijo Eliza (pues le encantaba una fiesta y si además había chicos de por medio mejor que mejor).

-Está bien pero sólo un ratito, no os demoréis.

-¡No mamá !

-Iremos todas dijo Candy caminar nos hará bien .

*Los oficiales apenas estaban desfilando por la plaza cuando Susana y Eliza empezaron a coquetear con ellos lanzándoles miradas y risas exageradas…La verdad es que eran muy guapos en especial uno que a mi hermana pequeña se le metió por los ojos, el Señor Lagan un ex amigo del Señor Grandchester , un ser atractivo, caballeroso, refinado y que coqueteaba con todas las chicas… hasta con migo.

-¡ Qué chicos más apuestos ¡ dejaré caer mi pañuelo … dijo Susana … ¡Oh que falta de educación lo ha pisoteado todo ¡

-Señorita , creo que esto es suyo .

-Gracias debió caérseme no me di cuenta , estoy en deuda con usted señor…

-Lagan, Neal Lagan para servirla y haciéndole una reverencia la besó en la mano.

-¿Puedo invitarlas a tomar un refresco , señoritas ?

-sí , se adelantó Susana ,me encantaría.

-¿ Cómo te llamas encantadora dama ? dijo Neal.

-Susana y mis hermanas son Eliza, Patty ,Annie y Candy estamos dando un paseo .

-Bonita mañana aunque algo calurosa para andar en la calle …unas damas no deberían exponerse al sol o se derretirán …(comparándolas con los bombones ).

*Un ser fascinante y empalagoso a la vez el Señor Lagan , me intriga… parece majo.

-Señor Lagan gracias por el refresco pero tenemos que irnos ya o se nos va a hacer tarde para la comida ,dijo Candy… con gusto puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiera,somos las hermanas Ardlay nuestra casa está a unas 15 millas de aquí ,todo recto no tiene pérdida. Si quiere puede venir a cenar a casa ésta noche será bienvenido.

-Gracias le tomaré la palabra.

-¿ Annie eres tú ? ¿ Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí ? dijo Archie, les presento a mi amigo el Señor Granchester…

-Encantadas, dijeron todas ,veo que les gusta una fiesta dijo el señor Cornwell sonriendo…

\- Sí ,nos encantan las fiestas dijo Susana … ¿ Cuándo va a hacer una señor Cornwell ? apenas lleva unas semanas y no lo ha hecho.

-¡ Susana ! le regañó Candy , el señor Cornwell tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer que dar una fiesta…

-Es una buena idea… mañana a las 20:00 estáis todas invitadas no faltéis…

-¿Puede asistir el Señor Lagan ?

-Y mirando a su amigo con un gesto un poco comprometido … dijo claro,hasta mañana.

*Nos despedimos del Señor Lagan que se mostró un poco frío ante la llegada del señor Granchester , mi madre estaba súper entusiasmada, pues apenas teníamos visita y más si se trataba de un oficial y buen mozo,todo un partidazo para nosotras las casaderas .

-Buenas noches (acababa de llegar el Señor Lagan ).

-Buenas noches… ¡ Qué joven tan apuesto !

-Madre, es el Señor Lagan,dijo candy.

-Pasa , siéntete como en tu casa .

Señor Lagan ésta mañana noté cierta indiferencia hacia el Señor Granchester... ¿ no le cae a usted bien ?

-Simplemente no nos llevamos, hace años que somos dos desconocidos y eso que éramos muy buenos amigos.

-Cuente cuente ... dijo la Señora Ardlay…¿ por cierto desea más sopa ?

\- Sí, gracias, no quiero ser grosero, tal vez ustedes estimen al Señor Granchester ….

-Apenas le conocemos pero se ve un tipo tan arrogante y serio dijo Candy…

-Pues bien de pequeños éramos íntimos amigos, nos criamos juntos, cuando mi padre murió el suyo prometió ayudarme económicamente con los estudios ,pero fue al morir éste que el Señor Granchester me privó de mi dinero ,tuve que ingresar en el ejército para poder sobrevivir por mí mismo .

\- ¡ Qué mezquino ese Granchester ! dijo la señora Ardlay,no quiero ni pensar por las penurias que habrás pasado ,pobre muchacho…

-Pues sí señora, toda la vida sólo y a su servicio para que después venga su hijo y me quite lo que me pertenece por derecho .

-Por cierto estamos invitadas a la fiesta que dará mañana el Señor cornwell en su casa, dijo Candy.

-Magnífico, perdónenos Señor Lagan pero nos acostaremos temprano … me retiro,un placer y puede venir cuando quiera.

-Gracias Señor y Señora Ardlay , yo también me retiro,gracias por la cena.

*El Señor lagan estuvo muy atento y agradable en toda la cena,además compartíamos la misma opinión acerca del Señor Granchester,él es un ser tan … no tengo palabras para definirlo.

El Señor Cornwell nos invitó a su fiesta y también invitó al señor Lagan , pero éste tuvo compromisos y no pudo asistir ,en esa fiesta me encontré con el Señor Granchester .En ese momento no me percaté de que me observaba .El primer baile lo bailé con el Señor Stevens pues me lo pidió amablemente pero yo en el fondo esperaba un milagro para no hacerlo… deseaba que entrara el Señor Lagan y me rescatara de ese baile.

\- ¿ Me permite el siguiente baile señorita Candy ? dijo El señor Granchester.

-Por supuesto, le dije .

*No sé por qué lo hice juré odiarlo por toda la eternidad.

Como él no hablaba, me decidí a hacerlo yo.

-Me encanta éste baile. Es su turno de hablar señor Granchester. Hable de lo que sea, de lo grande que es la sala, de los invitados…

-Dígame que le gustaría oir .

\- Esa respuesta lo dice todo, dijo Candy

-¿ Hablas por lo general en todos los bailes señorita Ardlay ?

-No,en general me gusta ser antisocial y taciturna.

*Seguimos conversando un buen rato y salió a relucir el Señor Lagan. Había algo extraño en ese baile, mi corazón me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes … Mi familia se estaba exponiendo al qué dirán ,mi madre andaba un poco bebida, mi hermana desafinaba cantando ,mis hermanas pequeñas perseguían a los oficiales ,Annie bailaba con Archie y yo me sentía extraña.

A la mañana siguiente todos andábamos un poco extasiados por la fiesta de anoche y en ese momento el señor Stevens iba a arruinarnos el desayuno.

-Buenos días deseo hablar con toda la familia, creo que os puede interesar mi ofrecimiento.

-Estoy buscando esposa y he pensado en Annie … así sus tierras y su casa no se perderían y quedarían en la familia,creo que sería un trato justo .

-Oh cuanto lo siento dijo la señora Ardlay , Annie está casi comprometida con un apuesto caballero …

\- Una pena ,dijo el Señor Lagan …

-Pero Candy le sigue en belleza .

-Madre, no estoy buscando un esposo.

-Cállate dejémoslos solos para que hablen.

*Mi madre me tendió casi una trampa, de la que no pude librarme tan fácilmente, pero en cuanto tuve la oportunidad me escabullí por la puerta trasera de la sala. Lo rechacé dos veces pero el zoquete parecía no entender mis palabras de NO , así que mi segunda opción era correr y correr hasta darle esquinazo y lo conseguí.

-Candyyyy esta hija mía , que testaruda es ,con lo buen ventajoso que hubiera sido éste casamiento y la niña va y lo rechaza … se va a quedar solterona ,¡ oh mis pobres nervios !,vas a ir a tu padre ,él te hará entender y te obligará a casarte …

-Padre no quiero casarme, no pueden obligarme.

-¿Cómo qué no ?dijo su madre, es un buen partido…

-¿Un buen partido ? ¿ tú lo has visto bien madre ? es un ser egocéntrico, un ser ridículo , un pelota ,un soso…. Y además es clérigo, definitivamente el día que me case será por amor.

-Hija mía ,tu madre no querrá volver a verte si no te casas con el Señor Stevens, y yo no querré verte si te casas con él.

-Gracias padre.

*Salí corriendo de allí antes de que mi madre pronunciara un grito de coraje , sus planes se le habían esfumado en un suspiro.

-Hija desagradecida, ven aquí…

*Otra noticia sumiría a mi hermana en la tristeza, había recibido carta del señor Cornwell al parecer se iban de allí .

-te quiere Annie,no lo qué no te vas por unos meses a visitar a los tíos.

-Eso haré.

*Pasaron unos meses y ante la negativa de mi rechazo ,mi primo el señor Stevens eligió esposa, nada más y nada menos que a mi mejor amiga Dorothy, estuve varios días sin hablarle pues se conformó con el primer hombre que la cortejó y le pidió matrimonio, ella no lo quería .. ¿ Por qué se casó ? ¿ A caso no había más hombres en el planeta tierra ? entonces me topé con ella.

-Candy no sé si lo entenderás alguna vez pero yo no soy como tú, soy realista y aunque me gustaría creer en el amor ,no puedo permitirme ese lujo, soy pobre y una carga para mis padres y tengo 27 años y si el señor Stevens no me lo hubiera pedido me hubiera quedado solterona ,quién se hubiera fijado en mi … ¡no te atrevas a juzgarme ! . Me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme , serás bien recibida y lo sabes.

-¿ Dorothy por qué no te esperaste un poco más ? de seguro que hubiera aparecido ese hombre soñado.

-Ay Candy ¡cuando vas a poner los pies en la tierra ! El amor vendrá con el tiempo.

*Pasaron unos días y me decidí a visitarla , vivía en una propiedad que pertenecía a Lady Elroy ,era una casita decente, hogareña y adaptada a ellos, mi amiga me recibió con los brazos abiertos y felizmente casada, la vi feliz ,cosa que jamás podría llegar a creer con semejante ser como su marido .

-¡ Candy has venido !

-Hola Dorothy .

* La abracé y le pedí perdón por mi comportamiento.

-Ven te enseñaré la casa, te gustará.

*Nos quedamos a solas en una pequeña habitación donde Dorothy me llevó especialmente , era su habitación ,allí ni su marido se atrevería a entrar .

-Veo que te has adaptado muy bien a la vida de casada Dorothy…

-Sí, Candy ,soy feliz.

*De repente justo al lado de mí ,veo un puño cerrado aporreando el cristal,se trataba del Señor Stevens que estaba avisando a Dorothy de que Lady Elroy se acercaba en su carruaje, quería que saliésemos a saludarla al jardín,nos cortó el rollo con su presencia ,pero tenía curiosidad por ver a aquella señora estirada.

-Vamos Dorothy sal pronto no hagamos esperar a Lady Elroy o se lo tomará a mal, Candy tú también apresúrate…

-Buenos días Lady Elroy , hace buena mañana , ¿qué tal está ?quiere un vaso de agua ….

*El señor Stevens seguía con el peloteo …mientras que Lady Elroy lo ignoraba por completo y su altanería hacía mirarlo de reojo.

-No gracias.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí Lady elroy ?

-Quiero veros ésta tarde en mi casa .

-Será un placer , allí estaremos ,buenos días.

El carruaje salió a todo correr sin dejar tiempo apenas de despedirse .

*Llegamos a la mansión de Lady Elroy ,muy lujosa ,grande y espaciosa, esa mujer nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos y de arriba abajo.

-¿ Así que tú eres la señorita Ardlay ?

-Si señora ,me hospedo por unos días con los Stevens .

*En ese momento apareció el Señor Granchester en la sala … ¿ pero qué hacía allí ?

-Les presento a mi sobrino el Señor Granchester…

*Caray jamás imaginé que eran familia, lo tendría que haber imaginado .

-Buenos días dijo El señor Stevens , es un placer.

-Buenos días respondió el señor Granchester.

-¿No sabía que estabas aquí y que eras su sobrino ? dijo Candy mirándole a los ojos.

-Soy su invitado, estoy de paso .

-¿ Os conoceis ? dijo la señora Elroy ( parece que no le agradó mucho que se conociesen )

-Sí ,coincidimos en un baile ,nos conocimos allí.

-Eso es Tía , fue en la fiesta del señor Cornwell.

*Ese día fue de lo más extraño , cenamos y pude comprobar lo directa que era la señora Elroy ,hasta me preguntó mi edad por supuesto no se la dije.Más tarde me exigió que tocase algo para ella aunque yo no sabía mucho tocar el piano y eso que se lo advertí, ella insistió quizás quería avergonzarme delante de todos pero le di el gusto y acepté, en ese momento se me acercó el Señor Granchester a conversar, lo noté diferente y un poco más conversador. Notaba su mirada en mi nuca mientras tocaba. A la mañana siguiente fue a visitarme a la casa de los Stevens ,lo noté nervioso con ganas de decirme algo pero se marchó… ¡ Quién entiende a los hombres ! .Antes de regresar a casa me quedé a misa de 08.00 la daba mi primo y por un chisme me enteré que fue el señor Granchester el causante de la separación de mi hermana y de su infelicidad … éste andaba cerca de la iglesia y me pilló a solas y por sorpresa…

\- Señorita Candy, he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto más. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a casa del señor Stevens con la única idea de verla a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancias, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía.

\- No comprendo… dijo Candy

\- La amo… ardientemente. Por favor le ruego que acepte mi mano.

-Lamento mucho lo que le he hecho sentir y la lucha que habrá mantenido créeme que no ha sido deliberado pero no puedo aceptarlo .

-Puedo saber por qué me rechaza sin fingir nada de cortesía.

-Tengo una buena razón , ¿ cree que aceptaría al hombre que ha destruido la felicidad de mi hermana ? o vas a negarlo…

-Pensé que su hermana le era indiferente a mi amigo.

-¿ indiferente ?Mi hermana es muy tímida, apenas me expresa sus sentimientos…

-Pensé que se trataba de un matrimonio ventajoso y su familia influyó en eso.

\- ¿Mi familia ?

-Era la falta de distinción de su padre, de sus tres hermanas pequeñas y de su madre, perdón usted y su hermana Annie quedan excluidas de esto.

\- ¿Y qué me dice del señor Lagan ?

-No me importa nada ese señor.

-Pero le arruinó la vida y habla de él con desprecio.

-De modo que es así como me ve, no soy tan malo como me pintan señorita Ardlay y algún día se dará cuenta de ello, espero que para entonces no sea demasiado tarde , me alegro que haya sido tan franca ,habría pasado por alto mis faltas si su orgullo….

\- ¿mi orgullo ?

-¿Esperaba que dijese que me gustaba la vulgaridad de su famila ?

\- ¿Y esas son las palabras de un caballero ?

-Desde el principio, casi desde el primer instante en que le conocí, sus modales me convencieron de su arrogancia, de su vanidad y de su egoísta desdén hacia los sentimientos ajenos; me disgustaron de tal modo que hicieron nacer en mí la desaprobación que los sucesos posteriores convirtieron en firme desagrado; y no hacía un mes aún que le conocía cuando supe que usted sería el último hombre en la tierra con el que podría casarme.

*Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos y a los labios, sentía como un fuego interno , estaba asustada , era la primera vez que tenía sentimientos encontrados, lo odiaba pero a la vez me atraía como un imán ,por su expresión noté que le pasaba lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a dar el paso … ¿ Qué me estaba pasando ? pero si yo lo odio … es un ser arrogante ,pero en mi interior deseo abrazarlo y besarle ,quise hacerlo en ese instante pero mi orgullo pudo más . ¡ Dios mío ! al final va a tener razón … soy orgullosa .

-Ruego que me disculpe señorita Ardlay , no se volverá a repetir, le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento ,adiós.

*El Señor Granchester se despidió de mí con una mirada triste y a la vez lleno de enojo por lo sucedido, no me imaginé que en el fondo de su corazón me amaba desde la primera vez que me vio en aquella fiesta , quizás fuera mi última oportunidad de propuesta de matrimonio pero yo estaba tan confundida y molesta que lo dejé ir …

¿ Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese besado ? ¿ Debí hacerlo ? … es más, quería hacerlo pero había tanta ira y rabia en mi por lo que le hizo a mi hermana que no pude ,le dije cosas muy desagradables y tal vez sí me casaría con él , ahora no tendré otra oportunidad de saberlo tal vez no vuelva a verlo nunca más ya que se fue muy disgustado.

*Pasaron unos días y recibí una carta, iba dirigida a mí …para la señorita Ardlay decía por favor léela y luego rómpala o quémela pero no me juzgue sin saber mi motivo, tranquila que no se trata de una nueva declaración de amor ya me quedó claro que yo sería el último hombre con el que desearía casarse ,fui tonto al pensar que podría enamorarse de mí y que aceptaría mi mano ,pero sé que eso jamás sucederá tal como me lo dejó claro ayer ,el motivo de mi carta no es otro que el aclarar los dos puntos en los que me tachó de lo que no era. El primero con respecto a su hermana yo le propuse a mi amigo que la dejase, porque no vi ningún sentimiento amoroso por parte de ella hacia él que sí daba señales de ello. Le pido perdón pero no lo hice con mala intención ,sólo que al ver a su familia … y tal comportamiento en sociedad dejaba mucho que desear ,los observé a los dos y en ese momento fue lo que sentí y decidí hacerlo por el bien de mi amigo ,tú hubieras hecho lo mismo lo sé. El segundo asunto ,el señor Lagan ,de pequeños éramos muy amigos y mi padre lo adoraba como un hijo, decidió hacerse sacerdote ,después estudiar derecho y por último se metió al ejército, gastaba mucho dinero en el juego, en mujeres y en pequeños vicios y cada día me pedía más y más dinero…hasta que una gota colmó el vaso, sedujo a mi hermana y la engañó para que se casara con ella ,llegó hasta a fugarse con ella, menos mal que descubrí su paradero, mi hermana el día de mañana heredará una gran fortuna ,enorme diría yo ,así que para honrar su honor y que todo esto no saliera a la luz pública acepté su chantaje, le daría cada mes una buena suma de dinero así podría costear sus vicios…hasta que un día me negué a seguir haciéndolo y es cuando ya dejamos de hablarnos … ahora espero que piense en lo que le he dicho y no me juzgue sin motivo ,aunque parezca un ser arrogante y poco sociable tengo mi corazón y si se trata de mi familia hago todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerla de sujetos como él. Sin más que poder decirle porque no quiero aburrirla me despido , atentamente T.G.

*Apenas podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en esas palabras, ¿ ahora a quién debía creer ? el señor Lagan siempre fue una persona encantadora, pero si es verdad que nadie sabe nada de su pasado ni de su vida y siempre habla mal del señor Granchester , en cambio personas que conocen a Terry dicen que es muy buena persona, buen amigo, leal y agradable… ¡estoy confusa !recuerdo que a mi hermana y a Dorothy les agrada ,tal vez sea yo la que esté equivocada con respecto a él, tal vez lo juzgué a la ligera .

-Candy … ¿ qué te pasa ? ¿ estás bien ? dijo Dorothy .

-No lo sé ,recibí una carta y estoy confusa… ya te contaré ,creo que debo irme a casa ya estuve bastante tiempo de visita ¿ no crees ? dijo Candy con media sonrisa.

-Candy puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias pero deseo regresar , tal vez ponto te vuelva a visitar ,despídeme de mi primo , marcharé antes del medio día para que no me coja la noche en el camino.

-Claro amiga, pero antes desayunemos .

*De regreso ya en casa , pude ver que Annie regresó junto con mis tíos supuestamente recuperada de su fracaso amoroso ( aunque eso no se lo creía ni ella ) decía que lo había superado pero no era así ,el viaje le había sentado bien pero no podía olvidar al señor Cornwell. Mis hermanas pequeñas querían hacer un viaje también pero mi padre se los negó en un principio, sólo a Susana se lo permitió y Eliza toda celosa no paraba de llorar y quejarse .

-Veré a los soldados , veré a los soldados ,gritaba llena de felicidad Susana ,saldré todas las noches …

-Yo quiero ir … lloraba y pataleaba al mismo tiempo Eliza ¡no es justo !

-Padre no la dejes , ella es muy alocada y puede cometer cualquier locura… dijo Candy.

-Tal vez , pero está con personas responsables, además así dejará de darnos tanto dolor de cabeza… es bueno que se aleje por algún tiempo ¿ No crees ?

*Mis tíos que eran unos parientes cercanos por parte de mi padre me ofrecieron hacer un pequeño viaje con ellos , eran unas personas refinadas ,aunque no poseían una gran fortuna, sí tenían buena reputación.

-¿ Candy por qué no te vienes con nosotros ? pensamos en dar una vuelta por los alrededores y pensamos llegar hasta la propiedad del señor Granchester me han dicho que se puede visitar.

-¿ Pero no le importará ? dijo Candy

-No te preocupes esos ricachones nunca están en casa Candy .

*Acepté pues quería visitar ese lugar y ver dónde vivía. Tenía una casa hermosa, una gran villa llena de flores ,varios jardines y fuentes y las estancias eran más grande que mi propia casa ,la primera sala estaba llena de esculturas y cuadros ,todo era hermoso ,se ve que le apasionaba el arte … y allí estaba él esculpido en mármol ,un bello busto a la altura de mis ojos que parecía seguirme con la mirada ,también estaba pintado en un cuadro y ¡estaba sonriendo ! tenía una sonrisa hermosa, a su lado había otro cuadro de su hermana con 8 años .

\- Qué lindo rostro dijo mi tía … ¿ Candy es éste el señor Granchester ?

-¿ Conoce la señorita al señor Granchester ? comentó el ama de llaves…

-Sí.

-¿Se le parece ? es bastante guapo ,¿ tú qué crees Candy ?

-Sí , lo es.

*No sé qué me pasaba, no podía apartar mi vista de aquella escultura, me tenía como hipnotizada y embobada … perdí la noción del tiempo y hasta me quedé sola rondando por las habitaciones… de una de ellas salía una melodía que en cierta ocasión toqué al piano para Lady Elroy en su casa , me llamó la atención que fuera la misma… así que la seguí ,soy un poco curiosa. Llegué a una pequeña salita donde había una chica de espaladas que estaba tocando un hermoso piano blanco … ¿ Quién es esa chica ? ¿ Qué hace en casa del señor Granchester ? ¿ Será su prometida ? ¿ quién es ? la puerta estaba entre abierta y acerqué mi cara y mis orejas a ella, quería ver lo que pasaba dentro de esa habitación, estaba un poco celosa de ella .Cuando me acerqué a la puerta noté que no estaba sola ,alguien estaba con ella, era un hombre … ¡Es Terry ! . .. ¡El señor Granchester ! de repente mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ¿ acaso me habría visto ? salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, crucé la sala en dos segundos y salí al jardín.

-Espere señorita Ardlay …

*Caracoles… ¡ pues sí que me vió ! me puse toda roja, avergonzada por mi intromisión y por saciar mi curiosidad…

-Candy, aguarde .

*Frené en secó y sin mirarle a los ojos pues me sentía tan avergonzada le pedí disculpas .

-Lo siento mucho señor Granchester …

-Llámame Terry.

-Nos dijeron que casi nunca había nadie en casa y que se podía visitar … por favor discúlpeme estaba de visita con mis tíos y ellos querían visitar la Villa Granchester ,una de las más hermosas de la región.

-¿ Es hermosa Candy ? ¿ Te gusta mi Villa ? Espero que os haya gustado, salúdeme a sus tíos.

-Sí señor Gran… Terry ,es muy hermosa .

*Es curioso había algo en sus palabras, en su mirada ,algo diferente a la última vez que hablamos, el tono de su voz era dulce y agradable. Como se nos hizo de noche muy pronto decidimos hospedarnos en una posada cercana a la Villa de Terry , en realidad era la única posada del pueblo, no había mucho donde elegir …Mi caminata a pie fue un poco larga,cuando llegué, allí estaba él , charlando con mis tíos tan amigablemente como si los conociera de toda la vida .

-Candy al fín apareces… ¿dónde andabas ? dijo mi tía.

-Desde la Villa del señor Granchester hasta aquí hay un buen trecho tía , vine andando así pude disfrutar del paisaje un poco.

-Señorita Ardlay de haber sabido que nos encontraríamos en éste lugar yo mismo la hubiera traído en el carruaje junto a sus tíos , por favor discúlpeme, debí intuirlo.

-No se preocupe ,me gusta mucho caminar.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros señores Brighton , mañana estáis invitados a almorzar en mi Villa , por favor aceptar ,me honrarían con su presencia, os mandaré a mi cochero a primera hora ,tengo que irme ,hasta mañana.

-Muchas gracias señor Granchester por su hospitalidad, encantados aceptamos su invitación.

*A las 08:00 en punto el cochero esperaba en la puerta de la posada, desde mi ventana podía verlo … ¡ y yo aún en camisón !Me coge el toro, me coge el toro, aún tenía que asearme, vestirme, peinarme … se me habían pegado las sábanas…

-¿ por qué habrá venido tan temprano ? dijo Candy en tono burlón podría haberse retrasado 15 minutitos de nada y ya estaría casi vestida…

*Toc Toc llamaban a la puerta ,era mi tía.

-Candy apúrate … ¡ no tardes en bajar ! el cochero del señor Granchester ya llegó.

*Como si no lo supiese, estaba tan nerviosa por la rapidez que salí de la habitación descalza …

-Candy ¿ y tus zapatos ? muchachita olvidadiza…

-Lo siento tía con las prisas …

-Buenos días ustedes deben de ser los señores… ( no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando )

-Sí, buenos días somos nosotros, perdona la tardanza pero como no sabíamos exactamente la hora de su llegada….

-No se preocupe , suelo llegar siempre un poco antes y espero hasta que los señores estén listos.

*Llegamos a la Villa de Terry ,el camino se me hizo muy corto en coche ,menuda diferencia, que buen invento el coche de caballos…

El señor Granchester salió a recibirnos …

\- Buenos días ,gracias por venir ,a propósito señor Brighton ¿ le gusta la pesca ?

-Oh sí por supuesto ,me encanta.

-Pues aprovecharemos para pescar algo de camino al río .

-Sería estupendo…

-Señor Granchester…le pido disculpas de ante mano , ayer visitamos su casa , nos dijeron que se podía visitar ,lo sentimos muchísimo ,no es costumbre nuestra entrar en casa ajenas…

-No se preocupe señora Brighton, está disculpada , es cierto que algunas veces dejo que la visiten … ¡ veo que éste rumor ha corrido como la pólvora por los alrededores !

-¿Puedo ser indiscreta señor Granchester ? ¿Hay alguna futura señora Granchester en su mente ?

-Tía , no seas cotilla ,esas cosas no se preguntan ,deberías de avergonzarte por semejante intromisión en la vida privada del señor Granchester …

-Tranquila , no me molesta ,hace algunos años tal vez no le hubiese contestado y la hubiese ignorado ,pero he cambiado, en unos meses ya no me tomo las cosas tan a pecho … y respondiendo a su pregunta debo de decirle que no , no hay nada en mente, tuve una esperanza pero fue rechazada , aunque mi tía desde que nací me tiene prometido a su hija pero yo apenas la he tratado, ya sabes ,negocios de familia, el día que me case será por amor.

*Pude comprobar que cuando el señor Granchester dijo lo de ser rechazado me miró de reojo, espero que mis tíos no se dieran cuenta de aquello, me moriría de vergüenza.

-Disfrutemos de éste hermoso día y de éste almuerzo dijo mi tío cortando la conversación .

*La media mañana que pasamos en el campo ,fue estupenda, el señor Granchester nos invitó a comer ,quería que conociésemos a una persona muy importante para él su hermana aunque yo no lo sabía hasta que me la presentó, al parecer se trataba de aquella misteriosa muchacha que tocaba el piano .

-Señorita Ardlay quiero presentarte a la señorita Sandra Granchester, mi querida y hermosa hermanita.

\- Encantada, por favor tutéeme .

-Un placer señorita Sandra , puedes llamarme Candy .

-Hola Candy, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, es como si ya te conociera.

-Espero que haya hablado bien contestó Candy en tono burlón y mirando al señor Granchester de reojo.

-Sí , posee muchas cualidades señorita Candy, además de guapa sabe tocar muy bien el piano.

-¿ Eso le ha dicho ? debe de ser un poco sordo señorita Sandra pues toco de pena,una vez me escuchó tocar y no lo hice muy bien.

-Tonterías Candy, seguro que exageras, ¡ Un día podemos tocar juntas !

-Será un placer pero sólo si me veo obligada…

-Oblígala hermano.

-No puede negarse Candy.

-Está bien cuando queráis yo encantada, pero avisados quedais jeje .

-Vamos Sandra te presentaré a los tíos de Candy …

*Se estaba tan a gusto allí, creo que descubrí algo nuevo en Terry , adoraba a su hermana, se ve que se llevaban muy bien, mi concepto de él estaba cambiando ,le tenía por un ser antisocial, grosero, sarcástico y estirado y resulta que estaba totalmente equivocada ,era dulce, atento, amable… hasta tenía sentido del humor y además era hermoso, tenía unos ojos color azul verdoso que quitaban el hipo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Candy o se nos echará la noche encima , creo que ya hemos abusado mucho de su hospitalidad señor Granchester.

-Permítame ofrecerles nuevamente a mi cochero para que los lleve.

-Muchas gracias .

-Tienes que venir otro día señorita Candy,hermano oblígala dijo Sandra con media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto ,mi casa está abierta para ella y su familia si lo desea,puede venir cuando quiera.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable .

\- Gracias señor granchester , dijo Candy espero que seamos buenos amigos y olvidemos nuestro último encuentro…

-Por mi parte todo está ía volver a verla pronto por aquí , a mi hermana le agradaría mucho su visita .

-¿ Y a usted ? dijo Candy

-Me complacería mucho tenerla cerca … de visita quise decir, creo que empezamos con mal pie … deseo ser su amigo.

*Aquellas palabras de Terry me dieron un poco de esperanzas ,después de nuestro último encuentro ,pude comprobar que nuestras primeras impresiones fueron totalmente equivocadas .

Recibí carta de Annie al parecer mi hermanita pequeña se había fugado con el señor Lagan , éste seguro que ha querido vénganse del señor Granchester seduciendo a la boba y alocada de mi hermana y le ha salido bien la jugada, debí advertirla ya que le hizo lo mismo a la hermana de Terry ,tuvimos que partir de inmediato para casa y avisar a mi padre, mi hermana vivía en las nubes y nada tengo que reprocharle sólo que es muy impulsiva y consigue todo lo que se propone y si encima el señor Lagan la seduce con palabras de amor… ella habrá caído redonda a sus pies,tengo que impedir ese matrimonio pero no sé cómo hacerlo ,ya todo el mundo se habrá enterado y será un escándalo para la familia ,nadie querrá nada con nosotros.

-Padre ,padre… ¡ ha sucedido algo terrible ! dijo Candy

-¿Qué pasa ? ¡no me asustes !

-Se trata de Susana…ha huido con el señor Lagan pretenden casarse pero es un error… ¡hay que impedir esa boda!

-¡ Santo cielos !Nuestro nombre quedará maldito en la sociedad, será un escándalo, debí hacerte caso con ella y no enviarla con mis amigos …

-¿No podemos hacer nada padre ?

-No sé ni cómo empezar a buscarla … todo terminó, esperemos que Susana tenga un poco de seso en la mollera y recapacite o se case …

-¿ Casarse ?

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, mejor casada que viviendo en pecado ¿ no ?

*Mientras hablábamos mi padre y yo sobre el porvenir de Susana en privado para no alterar a la familia ni a mi madre … escuchamos como un carruaje se aproximaba a la casa,desde la ventana pude ver que se trataba de Susana y del Señor Lagan venían muy acaramelados y sonrientes.

-Hija mía ,qué alegría y que bien acompañada te veo …

-Madre te presento a mi esposo …

-¿Tu esposo ? oh cielo santo… ¡una hija casada! que feliz soy dios mío .

-El señor Lagan se me declaró y le dije que sí,nos casamos ese mismo día ,soy muy feliz madre.

*Mi hermana radiaba de felicidad ,pero el señor Lagan ,pobre infeliz me sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado ,pero yo sabía toda la verdad … intenté desenmascarar a ese falso judas pero por respeto a mi hermana y a mi familia me callé.

-Candy ,Annie ¡ al final fui la primera en casarme ! seguro que me envidiáis …

-¿ Candy no nos das tu bendición ? dijo el señor Lagan ,ahora somos familia puedes llamarme Neal.

-Prefiero seguir llamándote señor Lagan ( o falso embustero pensaba para sí misma ) .

*La cena estaba siendo de lo más fría, sólo mi madre y mis hermanas menores parecían disfrutar de ella, Annie, mi padre y yo éramos las únicas quesabíamos toda la verdad acerca de las verdaderas intenciones del señor Lagan.

-¿Candy a que no sabes quién fue padrino en nuestra boda ? El mismísimo señor estirado Granchester ,le he tratado y me cae bien ,no sé por qué a ti te desagrada… él ha corrido con todos los gastos de la boda … perdón me pidió que no dijera su nombre ,pero como se ha portado tan bien con nosotros…

-¿ El señor Granchester estaba en tu boda ?

-Sí, fue muy amable .

*Dios mío … ¡qué hizo Terry ! … acaso se volvió loco… ¿cómo permitió tal boda ? ¿ por qué no la impidió como hizo con la de su hermana ? .

Apenas cenamos cuando al amanecer partieron los dos rumbo a su nuevo hogar, mi madre lloraba por perder una hija, pero a la vez se alegraba pues era la primera hija casada… al fin empezaban a cumplirse sus sueños.

Pasaron unos días y nos enteramos de que habían regresado al pueblo el señor Granchester y su amigo el señor Cornwell …

-Annie que buena noticia tal vez ahora el señor Cornwell se te declare… ¡ a lo mejor quiere verte ! dijo la señora Ardlay.

-Ya lo superé madre,no estoy interesada en él.

-¡Pero qué dices insensata !

-Madre,madre el señor Cornwell viene para acá con su amiguito el repipi dijo Eliza…

-Rápido todas al salón .

Una criada entró en la sala y anunció al señor Cornwell y al señor Granchester.

-Buenos días dijo el señor Cornwell desearía …

-Qué alegría de verlo por aquí ¿cómo estás ? ¿ quieres tomar algo ?

-Discúlpeme sólo pasaba a saludarlas, tengo que irme.

-¿ Qué le pasa a esa señora, apenas me ha dejado abrir la boca ? pensaba pedir la mano de Annie pero me he sentido tan intimidado que no sabía que decir,sólo quería irme de allí,sólo tenía ojos para Annie que me miraba fijamente … ¿ Crees que debo volver Terry ?

-Sigue a tu corazón , siento mucho haberte separado de ella en aquella ocasión ,sabes que te aprecio mucho y creí que te era indiferente, pero cuando hablé con Candy todo quedó aclarado.

-¿Te gusta Candy verdad ?

-Sí , no te lo puedo negar, pero no tengo ninguna esperanza, me declaré a ella y me dio calabazas… pero a pesar de todo la amo .

-Seguro que con el tiempo te acepta, ella es muy dulce al igual que su hermana ,la esperanza es lo último que se pierde confía en mí… yo que lo creía todo perdido… y aquí estoy , he regresado a por Annie, esperemos que no me de calabazas a mi también ,no lo soportaría.

-Es mejor que salgas de dudas yo te esperaré aquí ¡suerte !

-Madre,madre,es el señor Cornwell parece que viene otra vez … y ¡ solo !

-Quiero hablar a solas con la señorita Ardlay (Anne Ardlay )…

-Por supuesto … sonreía la señora Ardlay.

-Annie lo siento he sido un tonto y poniéndose de rodillas se le declaró : Annie me harías muy dichoso si quisieras casarte conmigo …

-Sí, grito Anne entre lágrimas y risa nerviosa, sí me casaré contigo Archie.

-Mi segunda hija muy pronto estará casada marido, qué feliz soy y ¡ el señor Cornwell es muy rico ! creo que no podré dormir esta noche …

-Vamos a dormir mujer.

*Mi hermana era feliz , notaba en toda ella una luz luminosa, hasta parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad de la habitación …

-Candy que feliz soy, quisiera que tú también te enamoraras …

-Tal vez el señor Stevens tenga un primo … dijo Candy (las dos rieron )

-Annie será mejor que nos durmamos o mañana no habrá quién nos levante…

-No sé si podré Candy .

*Estábamos a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando un carruaje se detuvo en frente de nuestra casa …

-¿ Quién será a éstas horas ? … ¡No son horas de visita !

\- ¡Y yo en camisón marido ,baja tú !

-Yo estoy igual mujer…

-Sí pero a ti te da igual que te vean así ,eres hombre, a mí no…

-No voy a discutir eso contigo mujer ,estoy demasiado adormilado para pensar en tus palabras…

-Toc Toc ¡ abran la puerta inmediatamente!

-¿ Quién será ?

-¡Es lady Elroy !

-Buenas noches señora dijo el señor Ardlay…

-¡Quiero hablar con Candy !

-Aquí estoy señora que desea …

-Quisiera hablar en privado…

*Salimos al jardín y mientras dábamos un paseo Lady Elroy se detuvo y me preguntó por cierto rumor que había escuchado…

-Al parecer mi sobrino te ha pedido en matrimonio y piensas ser su esposa ¿ es cierto ? yo lo veo casi imposible que se haya fijado en alguien tan insignificante …

-No creo que deba contestar a eso pues es solo un rumor … y con su presencia solo hace afirmarlo si fuera así si es que de verdad existiera tal propuesta.

\- ¡ acaso el rumor lo ha hecho usted !

\- No sé nada al respecto, tal vez opte por no responder a sus preguntas…

-¿Le propuso mi sobrino casamiento ?

-Usted misma ha declarado que eso sería imposible…

-Le aclaro señorita que mi sobrino está comprometido con mi hija desde la cuna…

-Entonces no tiene nada que temer a tal proposición…

-¡ Insolente ! acaso crees que mi sobrino se fijaría en ti, eres tan poca cosa y además sin nada donde caerte muerta , supe lo de tu hermana y su boda de postín lo que provocó un gran escándalo… sólo tapado con una boda amañada por su tío... Dígame lo que quiero saber y me iré … ¿ está comprometida con él ?

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿ Y promete no comprometerse con él si se lo pidiera en un futuro ?

-No lo prometo y nunca lo haré ,usted me ha insultado de todas las formas posibles,ahora le pido que se vaya a su gran mansión y me deje en paz, buenas noches.

-Jamás me habían hablado así … ¡qué descaro !

*Pasé toda la noche en vela, no podía dormir con semejante visita… Salí a dar un paseo cerca de la casa, apenas estaba saliendo el sol cuando a lo lejos vi una silueta que se acercaba ,venía en mi misma dirección…no lo podía creer era ¡ TERRY ¡qué hacía por aquí y a estas horas…

-hola Candy

-Hola Señor Granchester

-Por favor llámame Terry

-Hola Terry … ¿ Qué haces por aquí? ¿ a caso no podías dormir ?

-No, estuve pensando toda la noche y quería hablar contigo lo antes posible.

-Ya sé que estuviste en la boda de mi hermana y te hiciste cargo de sus gastos…quiero agradecértelo , pues todos creen que fueron mis tíos … parece que se ha suavizado lo que podría haber sido un gran escándalo, mi familia no tiene con qué pagárselo.

-Tiene que saberlo. Tiene que saber que todo lo he hecho por usted. Es usted demasiado buena para jugar conmigo. Su conversación de anoche con mi tía me ha hecho recobrar la esperanza que ya creía tener totalmente perdida. Si sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, dígamelo. Mi afecto y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra suya me silenciará para siempre. Sin embargo, si sus sentimientos han cambiado, debo decirle que ha embrujado usted mi cuerpo y mi alma y que la amo, la amo y la amo y que ya nada podrá separarme de usted.

*Mientras me hablaba , mi corazón latía con fuerza, me temblaban las rodillas ,creí que jamás volvería a recibir tal proposición del Terry ,estaba como embobada , hechizada en cuerpo y alma como él yo también lo amaba más que a mi vida …

-Por favor cásate conmigo Candy , te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel baile pero era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo.

-Sí, acepto casarme contigo , te amo señor Granchester .

-¡Aceptas ! me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo…pensé que me darías calabazas por segunda vez Candy pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Le dije cosas muy horribles aquel día pero estaba enfadada contigo … en ese momento hasta pensé en arrojarme a tus brazos y besarte …

-No, mejor así , las cosas tenían que pasar por alguna razón y el tiempo nos ha vuelto a unir ,aunque debo confesarte que… ¡ me moría por robarte un beso ! estuve a punto .

-Pues ahora es el momento de que me lo robes o me lo des o mejor aún …

Corrí a sus brazos abiertos y lo abracé con fuerza , ya nada ni nadie nos separaría… nos besamos apasionadamente .

-Candy ¡ vas a ruborizarme ! es el hombre el que tiene que ser el atrevido …

-Tonterías las mujeres tenemos los mismos impulsos, sólo que no se nos permite por ésta sociedad machista demostrarlo …. Pero yo no sigo las normas ¿éstas están para romperse no ?

-Candy debo regresar … aunque no quiero dejarte aun , preferiría permanecer junto a ti besándote todo el día… ¿cuándo te enamoraste de mi ?…

-No lo sé, solo sé que tenía sentimientos encontrados, te odiaba y te amaba al mismo tiempo ,creo que desde la declaración ya sentía mariposas, pero no fue hasta la visita en tu villa que terminé de encajar las piezas en mi corazón ,descubrí algo nuevo en ti que no conocía.

(Terry besó a candy con más ternura que antes).

-Nos vemos en un rato , tengo que hablar con mi tía… dijo Terry mientras la besaba en la mejilla y luego en la mano.

-Aquí te espero… y con una sonrisa y cara de boba y de felicidad Candy se quedó mirándolo hasta que se desvaneció en el horizonte.

*Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto pero Annie había observado todo desde la ventana de mi habitación y me esperaba ansiosa detrás de la puerta…

-¡ candy ! ¿por qué no me lo dijstes ? ¿ Te gusta el señor Granchester ? ¿ pero cuándo te fijastes en él ? ¿ Pero si tú lo odiabas ? cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales….

-Hay Annie ¡soy tan feliz ! apenas me di cuenta, pero sabes somos tan parecidos, los dos somos orgullosos y testarudos ,estaba equivocada ,él se ha portado muy bien, te contaré un secreto él es que arregló la boda de Susana no los tíos ,ellos solo son la tapadera… pero ya te contaré los detalles ,Terry es maravilloso ….lo amo.

-Candy me alegro mucho por ti ,jamás pensé que te enamorarías … ¡ y menos de él !

\- En un rato vendrá a pedir mi mano …

-Pues entonces debes ponerte guapa para él ,qué alegría vas a darle a mamá ella que pensaba que nunca te casarías … ( las dos se rieron ).

-¡Te imaginas que nos casáramos las dos juntas ! sería maravilloso Candy … ¡una boda doble !

*Hablamos con mi padre para la petición formal de mano y aunque en un principio creía que lo aceptaba por no quedarme solterona y por el dinero , le expliqué que no era así que lo amaba y que estaba equivocada respecto a él ,le conté todo lo que hizo por mí y por nuestra familia… él nos dio su bendición con lágrimas en los ojos y pudo ver a través de los míos que estaba completamente enamorada .En pocos meses Anne y yo nos casamos en una boda doble .El señor Cornwell compró una casa cerca de la nuestra así Annie y yo estaríamos más tiempo juntas, mi hermana Eliza iba a visitarnos a menudo ya no estaba tan influenciada por Susana , estaba más centrada y correcta. Patty siguió soltera y sin pretendientes , nunca le oí quejarse por ello ,creo que es más feliz así ,ahora tiene la casa para ella sola ,decidió quedarse en casa al cuidado de mis padres como era la costumbre . Por otro lado a mi hermana Susana con el tiempo se le acabó el amor con el señor Lagan oí que los dos tenían muchos amantes aunque seguían casados y llenos de deudas y Terry hizo las paces con su tía.

-¡Tres hijas casadas señor Ardlay , Dios ha sido muy generoso con nosotros !

….FIN.

*Representa la voz de Candy narrando la historia en primera persona y otras veces representa a Candy pensando mentalmente para diferenciarla de los diálogos.


End file.
